


Beauty and Belief

by BustedBrain



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bit of mystery maybe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Goblins are alcoholics, Jareth is a tricky shit, Some Humor, Some angst, a big mixed bag of everything most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBrain/pseuds/BustedBrain
Summary: Over 10 years have past since Sarah defeated the Goblin King and his Labyrinth. When her father goes missing, Sarah, ever the hero, has to do what she believes is right to save her family. But Jareth as always has a plan for the future and is not very forthcoming with information. Fairy tale elements.





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while now and I've been picking away on it for months moulding it to where I can finally being to post some chapters. I am rather new to writing and would love to hear your feedback. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1  
The Aftermath

Soaring high above the twisting turns of the goblin city, a barn owl screeches out a mournful cry. Sharp predators eyes surveying the wreckage of the battle that had transpired just a few short hours ago. The goblin king knew there was much todo, to right the wrongs that had taken place with this latest run of his labyrinth. But where to begin? Repair the homes of his utterly useless citizens? Rebuild the innermost chamber of the castle, ripped apart in those final moments? See to the traitorous band of fools, who currently we’re celebrating their victory in the above, with the girl? Hmm, the girl, no, more pressing matters to think of. How they dared to go against their king, knowing full well the cruelty he was capable of. No, let them have their time of celebration, not for their sake but for hers. After all, never let it not be said that the goblin king was anything less than generous. They will sorely regret going against their king, that is if he decides to let them keep their worthless hides.

Sarah, so young and yet so strong. A will that rivals his own and never before had he come across one with such imagination, so full of dreams. Such strength and belief, had almost completely vanished from the above. Rare indeed this girl was, how she managed to befriend and use his own citizens against him was beyond him. He knew the mistake he made, which lead to her retrieving her brother, he underestimated her. A mistake he would not be so lax as to make again.

He could feel the heated rage, building and coiling in the pit of his stomach at the very thought. The owl screeched again, the sound piercing through the silence of the night. Clicking its beak in anger and frustration at finding himself in such unfamiliar territory. To be licking his proverbial wounds at the defeat brought on by a mere mortal girl. Soon they will we be punished, but for now let them have this moment.

Wings beating, fast and hard, the owl rose higher in the moon lit night sky. Flight generally helped clear his head of troublesome thoughts, but tonight was not an ordinary night, she was not an ordinary girl and her run was unprecedented. Never had he been defeated in all his centuries ruling over his kingdom. He must consult the dusty tomes deep in his library, for as far as he knew in all of the history of the underground, none had ever defeated the labyrinth, never defeated the goblin king.

Entering the castle through a tower window, he returned to his usual form. Wings and talons stretching to long willowy limbs, feathers changing to unruly golden locks and pale skin. Clothed in his preferred tall black boots, black breeches, white flowing silk shirt and leather waistcoat. Long, sure steps propelled him through the torch lit hallways, the only sound, his boots on the stone floor. Rounding a corner, he came to the heavy, wooden, double doors of the library, which opened before him with the slightest flick of his wrist. He was a powerful being, some would say among the most if not, the, most powerful of his kind. Being the master of the labyrinth, gave him the added ability to draw upon the power of the labyrinth itself. For the labyrinth was not just some silly maze, it was a strong source of ancient magic, it was sentient, had a will of its own, but obeyed its master. With such power it was mind boggling how he found himself in this position. He had forgotten one of the rules of the underground, not to take things for granted. Defeat had never crossed his mind as being in the realm of possibility, which lead to the outcome of this day. A deep sigh passed his lips as he scrubbed his gloved hands over his face.

Upon entry the large fireplace to his left burst forth, revealing two plush chairs in its warming glow. A book lay open, face down on the arm of one of the chairs. To either side and stretching far into the darkness ahead were row, upon row of shelves, containing thousands of books, scrolls and maps. When one lived as long as his people, one acquired a vast amount of literature. The goblin king prided himself on his collection, as knowledge is key to a successful ruler, one must be knowledgeable in order to stay two steps ahead at all times. Lack of knowledge is weakness and said weaknesses has lead to many an overthrown monarch, arrogant fools, bursting with confidence but not the sustenance required to rule. Many would try to lay claim to a larger collection but due to the nature of his kingdoms connection to the above, his library had a massive amount of written work from both realms, among others.

As he strode down the passages of his library, torches lit one by one, lighting the way revealing more and more of his collection from the shadows. Finally in the back corner, he came to a room separate from the rest. On a long table quills could be seen scratching along the parchment of rather thick leather bound tomes, only no hand was attached to these quills. Enchanted, they moved across the pages seemingly of their own mind and never requiring ink. This was the room that contained all the volumes of the goblin kingdoms long history. A never ending story, keeping record of the daily occurrences of his kingdom, from the very beginning with the first king. Row upon row, shelf after shelf, the life of every citizen, the weather of each day, the passing of every run, the names of every child wished away, it was all here. Here he would find the answers to his questions, to know the meaning and significance of what happened on this day and what it meant for the future of his kingdom, himself and the girl. For even though he did not yet possess the answers, he knew her life would forever be entwined with the underground.

Hours passed and dawn was near,but still he did not have all the answers he seeked. Frowning he produced a crystal in his gloved hand, silently flicking it back and forth in an almost gentle caress and threw it at the opposite wall from where he was sitting at the large library table, now stacked high with piles of books. A thirteen hour clock appeared, raising his arm,reaching out and with a twirl of his long fingers he reordered time once again, allowing himself to search further into the night for his answers.

Finally after a long night hunched over countless tomes, the sound of a heavy leather bound cover could be heard snapping shut. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat upright exhaling heavily. Stretching his aching shoulders and neck the goblin king leaned back in his chair, taking on a more relaxed pose, his chin resting on the closed fist propped up on the opposite arm of the chair, contemplating all the information he’d taken in. A smug look of triumph took over his sharp face. He finally had the answers and oh how this filled him with an almost childish glee. Sitting straighter, stretching his legs before him crossed at the ankles and twinning his fingers behind his head he closed his eyes, smiling. There was much planning and work to be done but for now rest was needed. With Sarah’s run and his extended search in the library it had been a rather long and tiresome day. After a few brief moments he opened his eyes, leaning forward lowering his raised foot to the floor and disappeared from the library, the torches extinguished leaving nothing but darkness.

With his pale skin glowing in the moon lit chamber, his weary body stretched out in his bed. Currently in his drained state, the king could think of no greater feelings than that of his soft pillows and the crisp coolness of the sheets against his skin. With the added sensation of the soft breeze coming through the open French doors leading to his balcony, which overlooked his personal garden he drifted of to sleep.

 

Jareth awoke to a soft rapping at the door to his chambers. Opening his eyes, he concluded he had only slept for two, possibly three hours, due to the gritty burning feeling of his eyes.

“Enter” he said, voice heavy with sleep.

The door quickly opened, his personal attendant entering, stopping half way across the floor bowing.

Jareth motioned with his hand, as to tell him to rise.

“ Your majesty, my apologies for this intrusion, but a summons from the high king has been received” he said, as he walked the rest of the way to his king's side, placing a letter into his outstretched, waiting hand.

“I was ever so hoping word of the last run would not reach the high court.” He quickly opened the envelope, breaking the purple wax seal of the high king. His eyes darting back and forth across the letter quickly. “But no, that is wishful thinking and gods forbid that I, the grantor of wishes, ever have a single blasted wish of my own granted in return.”

Turning back the covers, he quickly rose from the bed and with a flick of his wrist was dressed in fine court attire. Black boots, slate grey breeches, crisp white silk shirt and an impeccably tailored black jacket with onyx jewels covering the lapels and shoulders. His pendant of station visible on his chest.

“Clear my day, I am unaware of how long I’ll be tied up dealing with the snake pit that is the high council” he said to his attendant, creating a crystal, rolling it casually back and forth over his hand. He peered into the crystal for a moment, brow furrowed before launching the crystal into the air and disappeared before the crystal smashed on the floor and vanished.

With a sigh his attendant turned to leave the kings chambers, knowing full well the foul mood in which the king would return. The king was loath to attend meetings of the high council, made up of ancient, dusty beings whose views mirrored their age.

The goblin king though over 700 years old, was viewed basically as a obstinate child by the council. The goblin king would not bend to their whims and they were constantly looking for just cause to dethrone him and have him replaced with a more suitable ‘puppet’. The goblin king would be no one's puppet and he made it well known.

****

Jareth peered into a crystal as he sat on his throne.  
“Too old to turn. Too young to keep. You may not know it now My precious thing, but I have given you but yet another gift... a rather generous gift...Time ... Time to grow, mature and experience life in your own world, before you, become a part of my world, forever.” He tosses the crystal into the air and it silently vanished without a trace.

Stepping down with his hands grasped behind his back, he began to pace his throne room, thinking over all the information of the last several days. The meeting with the high council lasted nearly two full days, seeing as Jareth refused to bend to them yet again.

He and the council had completely different view when it came to the running of the labyrinth and their views were even further apart when it came to mortals. Mortals were viewed as the lowest from of life by a fair sized portion of the underground. Used as servants, but with their lack of rights and the endless amount of restrictions by which they were permitted to live, they were no more than slaves.

Jareth as well as many others who dealt closely with the mortal realm refused to go along with these views and pushed to have them changed. If only the dusty ancient beings would step down from the council or choose to cross to the Summerlands, change could happen then, as Jareth and the other, one could say younger open minded rulers and higher up nobles, had a very strong following and few wished to cross the goblin king and risk a war. The goblin king was a very generous and fair ruler but ruthless in battle.

 

“She believes she’s won her brother back and her freedom, but her freedom was never part of our bargain. She wanted her brother returned. No such agreement was made about her return.” At that thought the corners of his mouth turn up, thin lips slightly parting, revealing a glimpse of sharp teeth.

“The question remains, how generous shall I be and how much time shall she have before our forever begins.”

He stills his pacing before the window looking out on his kingdom, hands gripping the stone ledge with a force that were he not alone in his throne room would have given away the inner turmoil inside the king “For we shall have our forever together Precious because YOU. ARE. MINE.” he growls, mismatched eyes glinting in the rose hued light of the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. 

Releasing his grip on the stone he pivots, back straight, fists clenched at his sides, taking three long steps before disappearing, leaving behind only a faint shimmering cloud of glitter, which also dissolves into non existence before it hits the cold stone floor.


	2. O Father, Where Art Thou?

Dropping the wet dish cloth into the sink, Sarah quickly turned grabbing the nearby towel off the side of the dish rack at the sound of the phone on the wall ringing. 

“Hello” said Sarah, balancing the phone receiver between her ear and shoulder. 

Still wiping her hands on the towel, she moved to the radio on top of the microwave, turning down the music playing in the kitchen of her apartment.

“Oh good you’re home Sweetheart. Sorry to bother you Sarah, but have you heard from your father?” Karen's voice was missing the normal cheerfulness Sarah was used to hearing for her stepmother.

“Hey Karen. Not since Tuesday morning, before he left for the city. Why? What’s up? Is everything okay with you and Toby?” Sarah’s brow furrowed in concern. 

“Yes everything is fine here, I just haven’t been able to reach Robert. I’ve been calling his room but there’s been no answer.” Karen sighed, obviously quite worried but trying to hide the fact as she spoke.

“I’m sure he’s just been busy with his contacts. You know how it is at the conventions and he was working hard on securing that contract with FAO Schwarz,” Sarah reassured the frazzled sounding woman on the other end of the line.” When did you talk to him last?”

Pulling out a chair Sarah sat at the kitchen table setting the towel on her knee. The dishes would wait.

“Yes I know how crazy it gets, it’s just odd to not hear from him. He always calls me before bed when he’s away and when I talked to him Thursday night, he said you two had plans to meet for lunch on Sunday, after the Toy Fair ends, before he heads home. I was just hoping you’ve heard from him.” Karen said , worry evident in her voice. 

“Yes, when he called he said he wanted me to meet him at the restaurant across from the hotel. Told me he’d made a reservation for tomorrow at 1:30 for lunch. But like i said, the last I heard from him was Tuesday morning before i went to work. I’m sure he’s just been out late at the hotel bar, schmoozing with prospects, making new contacts and not wanting to wake you. If you don’t hear from him tonight, let me know in the morning and I’ll be sure to give him hell when I meet up with him.” Sarah chuckled, an image popped into her mind of her father hanging his head in shame, as she tore a strip off him for making poor Karen worry. A man his age should definitely know better.

“No that’s fine dear, you just enjoy your time with your father. Save the giving hell part for me for when his sorry behind gets home tomorrow evening.” Karen's voice seemed a bit lighter, less concerned than when the conversation started.

“Ok,” Laughed Sarah. “I’ll call you tomorrow anyways so I can talk to Toby, he’s most likely asleep now right?”

“He’s actually not home tonight, he’s over at the Marshall's house. It’s Colin’s 12th birthday and he was having a birthday sleepover. Jennifer and Mark have a house full of 9 boys tonight. NINE, can you imagine what their house will look like come 11 o’clock tomorrow morning when pick up is, with that many 11 and 12 year olds? The woman is either insane or a saint, I’m not quite sure which. I hope Toby doesn't get any ideas in his head about his birthday next month.” 

Karen's tone let it be known that the thought alone filled her with anxiety. Sarah knew imagining the noise, mess, chaos and destruction was enough to give Karen heart palpitations. Karen took great pride in keeping a neat and tidy home. Which with an 11 year old boy, constantly running in and out, ransacking the kitchen while foraging for snacks and dragging half the mud from the whole neighbourhood along on his sneakers, usually with a friend or two tagging along was quite the feat some days.

“Nope, no way. That’s CRA-Z-Y!.” The parents must be completely insane she thought. Just Toby alone when he came to spend a weekend would do a number on her small apartment. She couldn't even fathom the trail of dirt and destruction that would be left behind by a whole herd of preteen boys. An image of a filthy throne room popped in her head and she quickly shook it off. Yes a very close comparison could be made to Toby’s friends and goblins. Loud, feral, smelly, annoying little beasts, with no care for personal hygiene or manners, but cute in their own way, just like the goblins she had had this misfortune of encountering once long ago. Thankfully her brother wasn't as bad as the rest, but her opinion may be slightly bias. Toby meant everything to her.

“Having the house to myself is an odd feeling. Almost eerie” Karen said quieter than usual, almost as if she were far away. “Never mind that, I’m just being silly. What I should do is take advantage of the peace and quiet. I think I’ll go pour a glass of that wine Cheryl made and have a nice relaxing bubble bath.” The cheerfulness Sarah was accustomed to hearing returned to Karen's voice

“There’s the spirit Karen! Enjoy the peace before hurricane Toby returns. You're just not used to the zen that is solitude, something I wouldn't trade for the world.” Sarah laughed. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“ Yes you’re quite right there, my single days of living alone without a care in the world are long behind me.” Karen chuckled feeling much more at ease now after talking with Sarah. Sarah always did have that effect on her, no matter how worked up she managed to get herself, her stepdaughter always managed to peel her off the ceiling. Calming her down and reminding her that thing weren’t always what they seemed. “Goodnight Sweetheart,I love you. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye.” 

“Goodnight Karen Love you too” Sarah replied.

Hanging up the phone Sarah thought over the conversation she’d just had with her stepmother. It was very out of character for her father to not be in contact with Karen. After 13 years, the two were still like newlyweds in many ways and were really only apart when her father had to travel, for conventions or meetings. Like Karen said, he always called her each night before bed to say goodnight when away. Date nights and weekend getaways, always finding little ways to touch each other like a simple brush of the shoulder or hand on the lower back and make the other laugh and smile. All the things that use to annoy and nauseate Sarah about her father and Karen's relationship she now found adorable. They weren’t distant and jaded like many other married couples she knew, coexisting for the sake of the children, secretly miserable and dying inside. They truly and deeply loved each other and it was plain to see. 

But the Toy Fair was the busiest convention of the year and he was so close to getting that lucrative contract with FAO Schwarz. That contract would be the largest in the history of the small business Robert had built over nearly 20 years. He would be able to do the workshop expansion he had been dreaming of and his music boxes would finally have the recognition they deserve. 

Standing from the kitchen chair, Sarah walked to the living room and looked lovingly at her own music box, the first one Robert ever made. It was proudly displayed on a shelf in her living room, among her other prized possessions. Mementos of childhood that could not be thrown away, pieces that would always hold a special place in her heart.

Her father’s craftsmanship had improved immensely over the years, the music boxes he made now were of a mind boggling calibur and quality. Some of the hand carved wooden pieces he made were worth thousands of dollars. Hundreds of moving pieces and such detail to the scenes, it was almost as if they were crafted by magic. Sarah's music box looked crudely made in comparison but it was made with love. The gown worn by the fairy tale princess was stitched by hand. Her face hand painted, resembling Sarah herself, with its green eyes and dark hair. He had given it to her for her 8th birthday, the year her mother left.

Music boxes became a hobby for Robert after Linda left, chasing her dreams and refusing to be held back by the burden that was a husband and young child. A hobby to occupy his mind, he poured all his feelings into his creations. Each one more elaborate than the last. But that first one, the one he made for Sarah, he claimed was the most special of them all. 

Karen said to leave the giving hell to her, but Sarah being Sarah had a few things to say to her father tomorrow. She headed back to the kitchen, finishing up the last few dishes so she could call it a night. 

It had been a long day, all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and read a little, let her mind slip away from reality and into the words on the pages of her book. She quickly got ready for bed, snuggling into her blankets, she grabbed a hair elastic off her nightstand and pulled her long hair into a loose braid to avoid a tangled mess in the morning. She opened her book and let the words take her away.

….

Sarah woke the next morning and went about getting ready. After a quick shower, she pulled on some comfortable jeans and an emerald green blouse. With her hair blown dry and a quick flick of mascara she was set for the day. She had a few errands to run before meeting up with her father for lunch. She wanted to grab a few things from her favourite bakery, books had to be dropped off at the library and she had to pick up a few groceries and bring them back before meeting her father. She decided rather than mess up the kitchen again she’d just grab a coffee and bagel at her favourite coffee shop down on the corner. Throwing on her jacket and boots, she grabbed her purse and keys. With a quick check to make sure her gloves were in her jacket pockets she headed out the door.  
Living in such a convenient location, her errands didn't take too long. All stops she had to make were within 4 blocks of her building. With the groceries put away Sarah headed back out to go meet her father for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying this so far.
> 
> I have the next few chapters planned out pretty well so shouldn't be too long before I get the next one out. 
> 
> Reviews are kinda like turbo fuel for writing *hint hint ;)
> 
> Please leave a contribution in the little box


	3. When Fear Gives Way To Anger

Stepping out of the back of the yellow taxi cab, Sarah pulled the collar of her Jacket closer against the cold, as the wind lightly whipped her hair around her face. February was definitely her least favourite month. Cold, everyone miserable, grumpy and sick of winter, the wonder and cheer of Christmas and the new year long worn off. Whatever snow was lying about was no longer the beautiful, white, sparkling, fluffy kind. No it was gray, dingy, dirty, icy grossness, with bits or garbage frozen into it. Springs warm breeze couldn't arrive soon enough for her liking. Winter's cold grip really needed to take a hike, the sooner the better.

Entering the restaurant Sarah removed her gloves, shoving them in her jacket pocket. Checking her watch as she approached a dark haired hostess, noting she was about 10 minutes late.

“Welcome, do you have a reservation?” Asked the hostess with a smile.

“Yes, it’s under the name Williams.” Sarah ran her hands through her hair trying to tame it some from the wind.

“Williams...Williams…” the hostess scanned the list before her. “First name please?”

“Yes sorry, it would be under Robert Williams.” Sarah scanned the restaurant, looking to see if her father was already there waiting for her. Not seeing him dashed her hopes and brought feelings of anxiety back to the forefront of her mind, as the persistent knot in her stomach tightened once again.

“Ah yes, here you are, table for two. Right this way.” The woman turned and headed towards the front section of the restaurant. As she hostess walked ahead, Sarah desperately tried to quell the ever mounting anxiety by finding something to focus on. She noted the woman's hair colour was very close to her own, cut in a bob that swayed gently as she walked. Maybe she should cut her own hair in a similar way. It would be quite the change from her long hair that hung down just past her bottom ribs.The hostess came to a stop next to a small table for two by the window, pulling Sarah from her thoughts.

“ Your server will be with you shortly.” The woman smiled as she spoke, placing two menus on the table and turned to return to her post near the entrance.

Sarah thanked the woman while she shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it on the back of her chair. Taking her seat, she noticed she had a clear view of the hotel where her father had been staying this week, for The Toy Fair. She quickly was lost in thought as she watched the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of Manhattan. Everything was so impersonal, millions of strangers in an even stranger city. Eyes always straight ahead, everyone always in a hurry, never really stopping to smell the flowers, well not that there really are any flowers in February. This city, this life, this was Sarah's reality. For now at least, not forever, never forever, because nothing was ever forever. Change always happens and sooner or later change would come once again to her. When it did, she would embrace it and move along with the changes, just as she always did in this thing called life. A few minutes later she was pulled back to the present as a waiter arrived, carrying a tray with two glasses of ice water. 

“Hello my name is Chris and I'll be your waiter this afternoon.” The tall, sandy blond man smiled as he spoke and placed the glasses on the table. “Would you like to hear today's specials?”

“Hi Chris, I’m waiting for my father to join me soon. If you wouldn't mind holding off for now and coming back when he gets here. Save you from having to say it all twice.” She returned his kind smile with one of her own as she spoke.

Sarah had done her fair share of waiting tables, working at the local diner on weekends in her late teen years, during high school. She also returned each year during the summer break while she was back home with her parents in her college years. She figured she’d cut the guy a break from the long spiel he’d likely repeat a hundred times that day in the busy restaurant. 

“Sounds good, I'll be back shortly after he arrives.” With a nod and tucking the now empty tray under his arm he took his leave.

Checking her watch again Sarah noted it was now 1:50, where the hell was her father? He had asked her to meet him for 1:30 and the man was never late. He was one of those people who were always 15 minutes early for everything. So by logic of Robert Williams time, he was actually already 35 minutes late. Everything with her Dad this week was so out of character for him, a thought which caused the icy cold fingers of dread to drag up her spine.

The conversation with Karen the night before continued nagging at the back of her mind. The more she thought about it caused that ever present knot in her stomach to tighten even more. She noted her mouth and throat became increasingly dry, taking a few sips of water she tried to convince herself to calm down. Hmm, easier said than done. Time dragged slowly as she waited and waited, her anxiety rising with every passing minute

“Where are you Daddy?” She whispered as her finger nervously fidgeting with the half empty glass of water. Her eyes never stopping scanning the people rushing about on the sidewalk, praying to catch a glimpse of her father coming out the hotel doors or crossing the busy street. 

Checking her watch for what must have been the 50th time, she was startled hearing a throat clear next to her. She quickly looked up into a set of bright blue eyes and a smiling face, a face not belonging to her father but to the waiter Chris.

“Sorry to bother you miss, I can't help but notice your father has yet to arrive. Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“No thank you,” Her eyes travelled back to the window, constantly scanning the passer byes for her father. “ I’m sure he’ll be along any minute. Thanks for asking though.” Sarah quickly said. She felt rude not looking his way as she spoke, but she couldn’t tear her ever searching eyes away from the window. Karen would be appalled at that rude behavior, she was always correcting Sarah's flighty mannerisms, as a teen and still as an adult. Going on and on about the importance of strong eye contact, even more so when that eye contact, was a possible way of getting the perpetually single Sarah Williams a date with a good looking young man.

With a sad little smile and a nod the waiter stepped back and turned to check on the neighbouring table. 

By the time 2:10 rolled around Sarah was in a complete panic. In a final attempt to calm herself she reasoned that she should call Karen. Maybe he forgot they had plans to meet for lunch and headed home? She had been out running errands earlier and had forgotten to check for any messages on the answering machine when she stopped back at her apartment to put away the groceries. That made sense right? That was completely plausible. That had to be what was going on here. Then again what if everything was wrong? What if her father really was missing? Karen should be calling the police to file a missing persons report. Being just across the road she should really head straight over there, demand they let her into her father's room. Maybe she could figure out where he was and oh my god... what if she discovered the worst? No, no,no,no. She shook her head, trying desperately to rid her mind of the terrible thoughts. Breath in and out, in and out, there calming breaths are better. Call Karen that's what she needed to do, just call home.

Standing abruptly, she nearly tipped over her chair snatching her jacket off the back of it and she quickly made her way towards the front door, she had remembered seeing a pay phone on her way in. Drawing quite a bit of attention from customers and staff alike, as she quickly weaved through the tables. 

With her jacket haphazardly strewn over her arm, she riffled through her purse looking for her wallet. Fishing a quarter out she picked up the receiver and balanced it between her ear and shoulder as she put the quarter in the slot and quickly began dialing the number to her parents home with shaky hands. As she pressed the second to last number she felt a gust of cold air and a hand gripped her arm. She yelped looking down to see a hand wearing a black leather glove wrapped around her upper arm. He stomach clenched and she jerked trying to quickly free herself. The sudden movement caused her to straighten up, dropping the received from her ear with a loud bang as it swung by the metal wrapped cord into the wall. Swiftly turning she was face to face with the most unforgettably familiar, eyes.

“Hey Sweetheart, sorry i didn't mean to scare you like that.” Said Robert smiling sheepishly at the frightened girl before him.

Sarah launched herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his neck in the biggest hug. Relishing the feel of him rubbing small comforting circles between her shoulder blades.

“Jesus Christ Dad! Don’t do that, you scared the living shit out of me.” She clung tightly to her father, flooded with an overwhelming feeling of relief. As she calmed from the scared he’d given her and her breathing returned to normal, the grip of anxiety and the knot in her stomach released, only to be replaced with feeling of burning flames. Sarah was angry, angry for how he’d made her worry, furious with him for what he put poor Karen through the last few nights. Releasing him from her tight hold she took a step back, fists clenched at her sides, cold fire burning brightly in her eyes.The jacket that was at one time draped over her arm now lay unnoticed in a heap on the wet, salty mat at their feet.

“Hey now! No need for that language young lady.” Robert said in his sternest dad voice.

“Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Wait scratch that, do you have any idea how worried your wife has been? You haven't called Karen for days?” Sarah's cheeks were colouring to match the feeling of anger in the pit of her stomach. “Do you realize she's going to have your head on a spike on the front lawn with a sign warning all husbands not to do what you've done? How could you be so thoughtless?” The speed at which the questions were firing out her mouth would have rivaled that of a gatling gun. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Sarah. Yes, I realize I've been AWOL for a few days but with very very good reason.” He reached out to touch her shoulder as he spoke.

Quickly stepping back from her father's outstretched hand, Sarah reached down for the receiver dangling by her knees, “Nope not good enough.” She thrust it into her father's chest. “Call Karen right this instant, tell her that her idiot husband is alive. That you’re not at the bottom of the Hudson river or hanging on a hook in some meat locker in Jersey.” Sarah was practically vibrating, she was so angry with her father, never had he been so inconsiderate. Bullshit disappearing acts were something she had grown to expect from her flighty mother, Linda would tell her one thing then not be heard from again for 6 months or more. Never in a million years would she have expected this from her father. She told Karen that she’d leave the giving of hell to her when he got home, but she just couldn't help herself. What he’d done was so unfair to Karen, she didn’t deserve that at all. Yes Karen and Sarah had their issues, but all that was left in the past, along with all her overly dramatic teenage angst. 

“Calm down Sarah. I’ve been talking to Karen this morning and have begged forgiveness for my little disappearing act. About that, I have great news. Can we go sit at our table and have lunch like we planned and I can tell you all about it.”

“Fine, but this better be good.” She huffed, hanging up the payphone receiver and scooping up her now wet and salt stained jacket off the floor. She made her way back to the table with Robert following behind.

Taking their seats, Sarah chose to bite her tongue for a brief moment to give them time to give the menu a quick once over. Closing her menu and setting it on the edge of the table once her choice was made. She found it was taking her father bit longer than it would normally take to decide on what to have for lunch. Sarah spent the next few minutes trying to convince herself that it wasn't an awkward silence at all, as she caught herself viciously tapping her ring finger of her right hand on the table, it was just her dad having a real hard time making his choice.

Finally the silence was broken as the waiter returned to the table, with a large smile he topped up her water glass. “Hello again. Would you both like to hear today's specials?”

“Yes,” Robert lowered his menu, “that would be great.

“Today for our lunch menu specials we have our house favourite Lasagne, served with garlic bread or Marinated skirt steak finished with garlic butter, served with roasted vegetables. To follow, our dessert selections for today are Creme Brulee or Rich Molten Chocolate lava cake. Both desserts are served with a fruit compote.” His voice took on a robotic monotone repeating to specials for what might have been to 50th time that day. 

“I think I’ll go with the goat cheese salad followed by the Creme Brulee.” Said Sarah

“Excellent choice Miss and would you prefer a peach or mixed berry compote with your desert? The peach has a bit of spice to it and is certainly a favorite with customers” 

“Berries, definitely the mixed berries.” She quickly answered.

“Alright. And for you Sir?” 

“I'll go with the steak, medium rare and the cake for desert with mix berries as well.” Robert passed the young man his menu.

“Great and to drink?” He asked as he collected Sarah's menu off the table. Tucking them both under his arm as he finished writing down their order.

“Water’s fine with me thanks.” Sarah replied.

“Same here.” Robert said with a nod.

“Alright then, I’ll return with your meals shortly.” With a smile and nod to them the server turned and walked towards the back of the restaurant, where Sarah presumed the kitchen was located. She couldn’t help but notice, now that she wasn’t fixated on where her father was, that the waiter, Chris was it? Was pretty darn cute and had a rather nice looking behind. Hmm file that thought away for later.

Turning back to her father, she grimaced as she took in his appearance for the first time, since his face was no longer hidden behind the menu. In the bright natural light from the window she realized how tired and run down he looked, deep dark circles stood out under his eyes. He looked like he'd had a rough few days. Sarah leaned forward, crossing her arms onto the table.

“Jeez Dad, you look like hell. Have you slept at all this week? And what's up with the disappearing act? I expect that shit from Linda, but you of all people? You really had us worried! When you came in just now I was calling Karen, to tell her to call the cops to file a missing persons report. I was also about to head over across the street to your hotel and demand they let me into your room. Paying I wouldn’t find a ransom note or worse your dead body on the floor.” As angry as she was with him Robert could see concern written all over her face. 

“I’m so sorry Sarah. You’re angry with me and you have every right to be. But just hear me out, ok? I’m sorry that I made you worry sweetheart. I’ll tell you the exact same thing I told your stepmother this morning.” Reaching across the table, Robert took his daughters small and in his giving it a comforting squeeze. “Things at the toy fair this year were so different then any of the other years I’ve attended and I hardly had a minute to catch my breath. Evening meetings have been running into the wee hours of the morning and you’re right that i’ve barely slept the last few days. But all of it has paid off Sarah. Every sleepless night over the years, wondering what I’m doing, all the beating myself up wondering what the hell I was thinking putting everything into a handcrafted music box company in this day and age, when things are all about the latest and greatest technology. Sarah, I got the FAO Schwarz contract. Signed it just last night.” Roberts face lit up as he spoke and it was almost as if years lifted off of him.

“Daddy that’s AMAZING!” Sarah reached across the table taking her father's other hand in hers as well, squeezing them tightly in her excitement. “That’s the best news, I’m so happy for you.”

“There’s more.” He beamed.

“What, what do you mean more?” Sarah was feeling a bit confused. What could be more than the FAO Schwarz contract her father had been dreaming about for years?

“Remember back at Thanksgiving when we were sitting down to eat and all saying the things we were thankful for?” he asked 

“Yes, I do.”

“Remember me saying that if my wish were to come true, that next year when we were gathered to give thanks there would be even more to be thankful for? With big things in the works and big dreams in the making for us.” He never took his eyes off her, watching the confusion play across her face. 

“Yes, I remember that as well. Would you just tell me already” He was dragging things out and Sarah was much more of a rip off the bandage quick kind of girl. The beating around the bush approach always drove her batty.

“Well that wish is hopefully coming true today.” He squeezed her hands again with his excitement.

“Okay,” she gave a little chuckle, “I’m going to need a few more details Dad.” 

“All the late night, after hours meetings this week I mentioned. Well they have been with a european company interested in my music boxes. We’ve worked out a tentative agreement for a 100 year contract.” 

“Wait... what? REALLY?” Sarah was floored, that would be completely life changing for her family.

“Yes really. The talks that have been happening with this contract, you wouldn't believe Sarah. Hell I’d trade my first born to have this contract go through.” Releasing her hands he sat back and took up his water glass for a drink.

“Hey now!” If looks could kill Robert Williams would have keeled over right then and there. 

“What? We’ve had a good run haven’t we?” He gave her a wink as he raised his glass for another small drink.

“Ha, Ha, Dad, real funny. You’re a regular Jerry Seinfeld.” She couldn’t help but grin as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed her chest. 

“Keeping my career options in mind, just in case this all falls through. But in all seriousness later this afternoon I’ll be meeting up, for what will hopefully be the final time, with the head of the European company. Fingers crossed that all goes well and we will be signing the contract on that deal.”

“This is crazy!” It hadn’t quite sunk in to her yet how huge a deal this really was.

“I know, I’ve wished for this and it looks like that wish has been granted.”

“You’ll get to do that major expansion you've always dreamt of.” She leaned her elbow onto the table as she reached for her own glass of water and taking a drink. 

“If this pans out, you and Toby will never have to worry about anything. Hell your children's, children will benefit from this deal. Sarah if this goes through, I’d really like you to consider leaving your job here. Think about coming home to help me. We can make it a real family business, all of us together. Well, once Toby is older of course, but he is old enough to start helping out with smaller tasks. But I need that big imaginative brain of yours helping me run the business side of things. You can offer a whole new fresh perspective.” 

“Um, yeah sure of course I will. How could I say no? Timing would be perfect actually, my apartment lease is up in 4 months time. So I could start to look for a place closer to home. Paralegal jobs aren’t all that hard to walk away from.” Sarah was startled at how easy a decision that actually was. To uproot her life and move back to her small town really didn’t seem like as big a deal as what it should.

“Your old room is sitting there ready for you if you want to stay at the house with us.” Her father looked at her with hopeful eyes. He never liked her living alone in the city, and even now he still viewed her as his little girl.

“Woah Dad, that's pushing things a bit. Working with each other is one thing, but I need my own space. No offence, I’ll move back home and come work for you no problem at all, but there is no way I am moving back into your house.” She had to draw the line there. She loved her family dearly, but she could not give up her peacefully quiet life for the mayhem of living in her family home.

“No offence taken, Yes i guess at your age moving back in with your folks would be a real bummer.” He chuckled.

Their attention was taken away from the conversation at hand as the waiter returned with their meals.

“Here we are, one Goat cheese salad for the beautiful lady and one Steak, medium rare for the gentleman. Can i get either of you anything else right away?” He asked, blue eyes locked on Sarah.

“No thank you, Chris was it? Everything looks wonderful.” Including you Mr. Hottie waiter, she thought.

“Yes that’s right. Good to hear, I’ll be back shortly to check on things.” He gave another winning grin as he left them to their meals.

“Smells delicious” Said Robert eyeing up his steak.

“Yeah this looks great, I'm starving.” Picking up her fork she dug right in.

 

 

“You know, thinking about it now, I find it quite funny that you brought up me moving home.” She paused to enjoy another sinfully delicious bite of her creme brulee. “While I was trying to distract myself earlier of thoughts of, ‘101 ways your father might be dead right now’, I got to thinking about how nothing is forever and soon it would be time for a change again.” She dug her spoon into her desert eager for another delicious bite. She always loved the sound of the crackle breaking. 

“It must be a sign that this is meant to be. Perhaps it was written in the stars.” 

“I highly doubt stars had anything to do with this dad. As lovely and poetic as it may sound, It’s all your hard work and incredible skill that have brought this about.”

“Ah but written in the stars sounds so much nicer, don't you think?” He pushed back his chocolate smeared plate and took a look at his watch.”Oh dear, time has gotten away from me again. I need to get going sweetheart.” He stood and rounded the table placing a quick kiss on the top of his daughters head. 

“Ok Daddy good luck, you go I’ll get the bill.”

“You sure?” He looked down at her quizzically.

“Of course, anyway you know you’ll make it up to me when we work out my salary after you sign that big contract.” She gave him her best award winning smile.

“Brat” He shook his head,”Gotta run, Love you.” He reached for his coat and gloves. 

“Good luck Dad, love you too.” 

“Thanks, fingers crossed.” At that he turned and made his way through the tables and out the door. 

Sarah returned her attention to the last few creamy, sweet , bites of her desert. With her father gone she was free to try to process all that has been happening. What an extreme emotional roller coaster the last 24 hours has been. But for getting off to such an awful start this was turning out to be a great day. Big things were happening for the Williams family and she felt about as excited as a kid on Christmas eve, wondering if they’d find that big gift they had wished for under the tree. She was deep in thought again when Chris returned to the table. 

“Is there anything else I can get you today?” There was that great smile again.

“No just the bill please Chris.” Damn he’s cute. I really shouldn’t. Oh what the hell, why not. She thought as he placed the bill on the table next to her hand.

“Actually, Um, this may seem a bit of an odd request, but um, I wouldn’t mind getting your phone number.” She looked up at him biting her lip waiting for him to blow her off. She was not used to asking guys for their number and this guy most likely had a girlfriend anyways.

“Well first of all, Thanks.” He grinned 

“Thanks?” Oh great here comes the let down.

“You saved me from trying to figure out how to get you to give me your number.” He took out his notepad and quickly jotted down his number. Tearing out the paper he handed it over. “I look forward to hearing from you ...uh?”

“Sarah. My name’s Sarah.” She tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear with one hand as she took the paper with the other.

“Great! I look forward to hearing from you Sarah. I’d love to stay and chat but I gotta get to my other tables. Talk soon?” His eyes looked down at her hopefully.

“Definitely. Bye” She gave him a small wave as she smiled and bit her lower lip again.

“Bye.” With one last smile he headed back to checking on his tables.

Taking a few bills out of her wallet and leaving them on the table she stood to put her jacket on. With a little skip to her step, she left the restaurant in a much better mood than when she entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the read, would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Leave a contribution in the little box :)


	4. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

Robert hurried along with the rest of the faceless crowd on the busy sidewalk. He smiled as he checked his watch, rounding the corner onto 5th avenue. Good, 23 minutes ahead of schedule, lots of time. He decided to cut through Washington Square, with his destination being a block and a half past 6th avenue, in the west village. He knew walking would get him there much faster than driving, with the nightmare that was finding parking. He opted to leave his own car at the hotel, he’d catch a cab back for it later. 

Robert pulled his scarf a bit tighter against the cold wind as he hurried along, thoughts of the future playing out in his head. He would be glad to have Sarah back home. He never liked the idea of her living alone in the city, but understood that this was where she needed to be to make her way in life. She did ok for herself working in a mid sized law firm and he knew she still had dreams of becoming a writer, spending much of her free time working on her amazing stories. 

From the time that girl could talk she came up with the most amazing stories about all her favourite toys. Lancelot, her favourite buddy, who she always dragged along with her everywhere she went, was usually cast in the starring role. Cupcake castles needed defended from dragons, candy mountains needed climbed on epic adventures to find marshmallow falls and his favourite the tale of how Rainbow Sparkle Hero Girl won the heart of the Glitter King saving him from the evil witch Brendulla. Funny enough the elerdly neighbour who from time to time would babysit Sarah was named Brenda. Brenda also had a tendency to feed Sarah things like liver and onions for dinner and her cookies always had raisins instead of chocolate chips. 

Once she learned how to read and write her stories expanded. Notebook after notebook was filled with countless adventures centred on mythical beasts and fairytale creatures. How she came up with them he’d never know, the details she put into them would almost make you think she travelled to far off lands. Some say that dreams are in black and white, guaranteed Sarah’s dreams are only in the most vivid of colours. 

Pairing his skill with her imagination together would make for endless possibilities for the future of the business. The sky was truly the limit. Perhaps Toby would take business administration or marketing courses after high school. Maybe he would have inherited his skills in the craft and then they could work side by side in the workshop. The boy was truly quite inventive with his Lego blocks. The shelves in his room proof of that fact, covered in creatures of all shapes and sizes, described to him in the wonderous stories told to him by his big sister. 

Crossing the street, he entered the whisky bar where he was to meet the head of Brenin’s Eternal Treasure, a newer high end toy and collectables company, with shops in the UK and Europe. Mr. J. Brenin, the man who held the keys to fulfilling his dreams, would hopefully be arriving soon, with the contracts all drawn up. It was still hard to wrap his mind around how much his life and that of his family will be changing with the signing of two major contracts this week. He checked his watch again when he removed his gloves, good, 18 minutes ahead of schedule. Unbuttoning his long coat and loosening his scarf he took a moment to straighten his tie and comb his fingers through his hair before he noticed the blond haired, smiling man give a wave from the corner booth in the back of the bar.

“Hello Mr. Brenin. I hope I haven't kept you waiting.” Robert said with a smile as he approached and shook the man's hand. 

“Not at all. I just arrived a few moments ago myself. Wonderful to see you again, please sit, join me.” Releasing Roberts hand he motioned to the seat across from him in the plush booth.

Robert hung his coat on the ornate brass hook at the end of the booth. This was the first time he had been here, bars weren't really his thing. But this wasn't the college crowd dance bar or run of the mill smoke filled dive. This bar was very high end, everything was dark wood, rich with oil and age. The walls were a deep green covered with sporadically placed black and white pictures in frames of the same dark wood. Soft lighting came from oversized bare lightbulbs which hung down low from the high ceiling of exposed wooden beams. A large bookshelf full of leather bound books and antique items like model airplanes, ships compass and sextant ran along the back wall. The opposite wall was bare red brick, lined with illuminated glass shelves filled with liquor bottles or all shapes and sizes. The bar counter was made of more dark wood and a long polished brass rail, high back wooden stools lined along the front. Yes this was definitely not the jukebox playing, peanut shells on the floor, line dancing, honky tonk bar Karen had been trying to drag him to with friends Jennifer and Mark.

Robert slid into the booth across from Mr. Brenin, the mid thirties British businessman who he’d spent quite a bit of time with over the last few days. He was tall, roughly around the same height as Robert, but with a much slimmer build. He wore his hair in a sort of messy pompadour, some pieces of hair falling across his forehead. The suits he was always wearing were oddly slim cut, so slim in fact that it looked down right uncomfortable to the older man. Must be the European fashion. He was a happy fellow, always smiling, almost as if there were a joke told that only he had heard. But what stood out most about the man was that he had the strangest piercing blue eyes Robert had ever seen. The colour of blue being so light and bright was odd enough as it were, but what really truly made them stand out was the pupil of the left eye was much larger than that of the right. He wanted to ask about it but didn’t want to risk coming across as rude in case it was a sensitive subject for the man.

“The barkeep should be along shortly, I informed him I’d prefer awaiting your arrival, before placing an order.” Said Mr. Brenin, sliding the drink menu across the table before leaning back, clasping his hands on the table before him.

That was another odd thing about the man that Robert had noticed, his hands. Not once in all their meetings had he seen the man's hands. They were always hidden in a pair of dark brown or black leather gloves. Also he had noticed odd twitches of his fingers and random flicks of his wrist. Between the enlarged pupil and the gloves it had made Robert wonder if the man had been in some sort of accident and used the gloves to hide scarring. Nerve damage would explain the odd hand movements.

“Thank you, that was kind of you.” Said Robert relaxing into the plush cushions of the booth squinting slightly, scanning over the drink selections.

“Nothing at all. Dreadfully cold out there, I fear I’m not cut out for this sort of weather.” Said Mr. Brenin shaking his head with a bit of a chuckle. 

“I’ve lived with it all my life and it's still a shock to the system every year. My son absolutely loves the winter, he's out playing in the snow every chance he gets. He’d stay out all day long if he could, Karen pretty much has to drag him in for meals. My daughter on the other hand is more like me when it comes to cold weather. When she was his age she’d be curled up in a blanket with one of her fairy tale or fantasy books through the winter months, venturing out in the cold only when necessary.”

“Lively little chap by the sounds of things and I dare say your daughter and I have that in common, I am known to spend many an hour in my personal library by the fire.”

“I’ve actually just come from having lunch with her and asked her to come join the family business and she accepted. She figures she’s due for a change in life and the timing works out perfectly for her.” Robert couldn’t contain his big grin, being in a position to expand and have Sarah work with him was a very happy thought, can’t have a family business without the family.

“Wonderful to have her joining you in the family business. Family is so important, children are the whole reason for me being in the position that I am. I truly look forward to getting to know your daughter in the near future, as I have come to know you.” Mr. Brenin leaned back, stretching an arm out along the back of the booth in a much more relaxed pose. 

“Do you have children?” Robert noticed the man's eyes light up at the mention of children.

“None of my own. You see, I let the one woman I could perhaps see myself settling down with and one day starting a family of my own, slip through my fingers. Sad tale really, some time ago now, she was still quite young at the time and I don't think she was fully capable of understanding what I was offering her. But it just so happens that very soon we will once again be crossing paths. If the fates be kind, our time apart will allow her to see things with more clarity and if I’m lucky, perhaps a second chance may be in my very near future.” He replied wistfully.

“Well if life with my daughter has taught me anything it’s about fairytales, and that certainly sounds like the makings of a great one. I hope things go in your favor, the classic fairytale ending of they lived happily ever after.” 

“My thanks. Yes the modern take on fairytale endings would be a very welcome culmination of events. Ah and here comes the barkeep now.” He said turning his attention to the man approaching the table.

“Hello gentlemen what can I get you today?” Asked the waiter

“Greetings my good man, I’ll have a double Glenfiddich spiced hot toddy with a slice of lemon.” Said Mr. Brenin.

“Single Jameson Irish coffee for me please.” Said Robert.

“Excellent choices, certainly fitting for the weather. I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.” With a smile and nod he turned heading towards the bar.

“Thank you.” Said Robert

“Now Mr. Williams, to business.” Said Mr. Brenin, turning to fetch the briefcase at his side.

“Sounds good to me.” Agreed Robert releasing a slow breath, he needed to remind himself to be calm, he couldn't screw this up.

“Here, I have the contract for the deal we’ve discussed.” Mr Brenin placed a brown leather briefcase on the table opening it to retrieve a folder containing the desired paperwork. Once he had the contract in hand, closing the briefcase and removing it from the table giving the men more room to go over the papers.

“Wonderful.” Robert tried very hard to keep his excitement hidden behind a serious mask of a well seasoned businessman, meanwhile on the inside he was jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas.

“I’ve had my lawyer explain it all out to me, here in this first section is a detailed account of the terms we decided upon. This second section details the legal ramifications we discussed and penalties should one of us not uphold our end of the bargain. This final section here is for the lack of a better term, just pure legal mumbo jumbo. In fact, I'm quite certain is the exact same paragraph repeated 27 or more times, with slight variations in wording to close any possible loopholes.” Mr Brenin flipped through the pages pointing out the different sections flagged with brightly coloured post it note arrows as he spoke.

“Here you are gentlemen.” Said the waiter, returning with their order. He placed the fragrant steaming drinks on the table being careful to keep clear of the papers the two men were both leaning over onto the table looking at.

“Well that was quick, thank you.” Said Robert to the waiter who gave a small nod as he backed off leaving the men to their business.

“Now feel free to take all the time you need to read it all over. Personally myself I’d go cross eyed trying to read it all, hence having my lawyer explain it all out.” He chuckled as he motioned towards the contract flicking his wrist slightly. “Speaking of which, Harold should be along shortly to act as a witness.” He slid the contract across the table and took hold of his mug raising it to his mouth, hiding that small ever present smile. He blew on it a bit to cool the surface before taking a sip of the fragrant drink. 

Robert took the contract and placed it on the table in front of him as he reached into his inside jacket pocket for his reading glasses. 

“Damn, my glasses must have fallen out of my pocket. Most likely when i was with Sarah earlier.” Robert was cursing himself internally, of all the times to do something as stupid as lose his glasses, now just had to be the time. He was never so careless and couldn't even remember a point when he was with Sarah that he used them or even reached in the pocket for them. That’s right, he didn’t even bother to take them out to look at the menu and he didn’t take out his wallet from that same pocket either since Sarah had offered to pay for lunch. So how on earth had he lost them.

“Sarah?” Mr Brenin’s eyebrow raised in question at the sound of the name.

“Yes Sarah, that’s my daughters name.” Said Robert returning his attention to the man across from him giving up the search for the missing glasses.

“Sa-rah, such a lovely name.” Her name said as if he were tasting the syllables.

“Thank you. My ex wife and I chose it due to its meaning of Princess.” Said Robert with pride as he took hold of his mug.

“Princess you say, and does the title suit her? I take it as you’ve asked her to join the family business that she is no longer a little girl.” A smirk revealed one of Mr. Brenin’s sharp canines, quickly hidden again behind his mug. 

“Well she will always be my little girl no matter what, making her forever my princess. But she certainly has the spirit and determination better fitting the title of Queen. Funny you should ask since when she was younger she refused to play the roll of, and these are her words not mine, the simple minded beautiful princess, happy to be kept in a tower with all her pretty things, knowing nothing of the worlds trials and adventure, waiting for her prince charming to come along and marry her to produce his heirs, thus fulfilling her sole purpose in life.” Chuckled Robert, shaking his head remembering a 14 year old Sarah standing in front of him giving that speech. Feet firmly planted shoulder width apart, hands on her hips and that stubborn set of her jaw with her chin raise just slightly in that oh so defiant way she had.

Mr. Brenin’s head flew back and a rich deep laugh rumbled from deep within him. ”Spirited indeed! She certainly doesn't seem shy to let her opinion be known.” His wrist twitching again as he reached for his drink.

“Yes my Sarah is certainly not lacking when it comes to courage and voicing her opinions. In her teen years she had a tendency to be slightly dramatic. Gets that from my ex wife, she’s an actress and Sarah use to keep her on a pedestal.” 

Robert began scanning over the contract, flipping through the pages. It would take him a week to read it word for word without his glasses, but everything seemed in order.

“Ah Harold, perfect timing, as always.” Said Mr. Brenin to a small round man with a large nose as he came near.

“Uh yes, I figured you’d be needing me about now.” Said the man called Harold.

“Harold I would like to introduce you to Mr. Williams, my very soon to be business partner. Mr. Williams this is my lawyer Harold Corrach.” Said Mr. Brenin gesturing to each man as he said the introductions.

“It’s an honour to meet you Mr. Williams.” Said Harold reaching out to shake Roberts offered hand, bowing his head slightly as he did so.

“Likewise … Mr. Corrach.” Said Robert unsure on how to respond to the odd little man's choice of words and actions.

Releasing Roberts hand Mr. Corrach turned grabbing a chair from a nearby table and pulling up to sit at the side of the booth.

“Have you gentlemen had the chance to talk and look things over?” Asked Mr. Corrach directing his attention towards Mr. Brenin.

“Yes I believe so. Mr. Williams?” Ask Mr Brenin.

“Yes. Everything looks to be in order to me.” Replied Robert trying hard not to let his nerves show.

“I can assure you that all of the details we discussed are in that document. If you are ready, all that is left is we need to sign here, here, here, and just need our initials here and here.” Said Mr. Brennin holding out his hand as Mr. Corrach took a pen from his jacket pocket removing the cap and placed it in his hand. His hand moved across the pages with a flourish signing in the required places. When finished he set the pen down on the papers.

“Now Mr. Williams I’ll have you sign as well.” Said Mr. Corrach turning the contract towards him.

With a stomach full of butterflies Robert picked up the pen signed and initialled in all the required places. Mr. Corrach then signed and dated the bottom line as witness. It was done, the deal was made and signed.

“And there we have it.” Said Mr. Brenin with a large smile offering his hand across the table.

“Thank you so much Mr Brenin this contract is an absolute dream come true.” Said Robert shaking the man’s hand.

“It pleases me that you feel that way, but truly the pleasure is all mine Mr Williams. As this concludes our business at this time, I must go now, as I have a very pressing matter that requires my immediate attention.” Said Mr. Brenin standing and retrieving his coat as Mr. Corrach gathered the contract and pen placing them in the briefcase.

“I’m sure we will be in touch again soon.” Robert took to his feet as well as the men made to leave.

With a nod Mr. Brenin turned heading towards the exit.

“Mr. Williams.” Said Mr. Corrach bowing his head once again as he quickly followed behind Mr. Brenin stopping at the bar and handing a few bills to the bartender.

Now alone Robert sat back down with a huge sigh of relief. “Holy shit.” He murmured to himself, scrubbing his hands over his face, half in disbelief of everything that had happened in this whirlwind of the last few days. He picked up his mug and finished off the delightfully creamy drink. It would most likely take a few days for him to process things and have them actually sink in. Plans needed to be made to begin the expansions to the workshop which would involve hiring an architect and contractors. He would need to place an ad in the local papers to hire more workers. There would need to be time set aside to interview and train them. Those calls would need to be made first thing Monday morning, he had to move quickly in order to be in a position to meet the delivery dates for both contracts. He was so thankful Sarah would be by his side to help him with this. It would be a few weeks before she would be able to join him though, since she would need to give a few weeks notice at work. He’d have to call Sarah tonight to discuss things further. But right now he needed to get home to Karen and Toby. 

Gathering his belongings Robert bundled up and headed out of the bar to flag a taxi back to the hotel to get his car and head home. But perhaps a stop at the jewellery store was in order first.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Booted feet quickly made their way through the castles stone corridors. The air around him was humming as the magic of his world alerted him to the new presence. The feeling growing ever stronger with each step he took. He was getting closer.

She was back.

The familiarity of her presence was soothing but he could feel the difference in her. The time spent apart had changed her, but the underlying feeling of her was the same. 

Jareth resisted the urge to roar out in celebration of his victory. True, the contract contained all the details that had been discussed. Though one little tidbit of information may have been neglected to be mentioned. Genius idea really, hiding that extra clause in with all the ‘mumbo jumbo’. Pity dear Robert’s glasses went missing and he therefore missed that in agreeing to the terms, he was signing over his first born child. Reaching a hand in his pocket he pulled out a pair of glasses turning them in his hand for a moment examining them before dropping them out a nearby window as he walked past..

“Pity indeed.” Rumbled the rich baritone of the Goblin King.

Rounding a corner and going down a short flight of stairs he came to the doorway of his private garden. A very interesting, but yet beautifully fitting location for a reunion. With a flick of his wrist the ornately carved doors opened revealing the lush garden and the feeling of her presence grew even stronger. 

She was close by.

Winding his way along the garden paths he found the feeling strongest heading towards the southern corner where there were tall trees surrounding a pond with a small waterfall. A fairy flitted across the path ahead of him just before the archway leading to the pond. The gardeners were not seeing to their duties if those annoying biting pests where in his garden. He’d have to remind them of the consequences of not keeping his garden up to his standards. As he passed through the archway the sun filtered through the canopy of tall trees, golden rays shining through the dappled shadows. The feeling was so strong now, a chill tingled down his spine and his throat felt tight in anticipation. It had been over 10 years since he had laid eyes on her, unable to see her in his crystals since her declaration of “No Power” only able to look at the memories of the time she spent in the labyrinth. 

His sharp eyes ever searching for her, she couldn't be much farther he was nearing the final path which would take him down to the pond. His favourite part of the garden. That was the one place he could go when needing peace. Goblins were not allowed here and the pond being in the deepest part of the garden surrounded by tall thick trees made it a most peaceful retreat. Just the sound of the breeze blowing the leaves, the water cascading down the small waterfall and the odd bird singing a tune, as he would watch the jewel toned fish swim and dance in the water.

As the pond came into view his stomach clenched and he stopped short at the sight before him. On the stone bench he caught a glimpse of dark hair shining in a ray of sunlight.

Were anyone to see him in that moment they would have noticed the truly wolfish grin and spark in his eyes that screamed triumph.

“I win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I see Mr. J.Brenin as 1990 Sound and Vision tour Bowie with a damn good slim cut suit. 
> 
> Summer is super busy so not sure how much time I will be having for writing so updates may be a bit on the slower side till the fall.
> 
> I truly love hearing your thoughts so please leave a contribution in the little box.


	5. L’appel du Vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- The lyrics in this chapter are from, Enter From The East, by Jewel. If possible I recommend listening to the song if you are unfamiliar with it. It’s always held a very J & S vibe for me.

She sat on the floor with one leg folded up under her, awash in the last of the glow of the setting sun coming through the window behind her. Her finger travelled gracefully over the strings of the guitar, plucking lightly, as she poured everything into the heart haunting lyrics.

 

I went out a wandering  
Beneath an unknown sky  
The heavens all shook violently  
He caught my eye

Strange fruit fell  
It struck me to the core  
My heart became a single flame  
It wanted nothing more

Stranger enter from the east  
Stranger step inside this place  
Oh and own me, own me.

 

The void. That's all she could ever refer to it as. That empty feeling, that a piece of the puzzle was missing and she just couldn't seem to find it no matter how hard she tried. It just wasn’t there to be found.

 

The clock became a bullet hole  
Cruel and unkind  
It hurt me with its second hand  
Alone another night

Stranger enter from the east  
Stranger, step inside this place

Blue, is that you?  
Well, don't bother knocking on my door this time  
Blue, go be true for someone else  
There's no room inside this heart of mine  
My heart has four empty rooms  
Three wait for lightning and one waits for you

 

The void was always strongest when she was idle, keeping busy helped keep it at bay. Reading, music, volunteer work, writing, all ways to occupy the mind, fill the void. But then there were days like today that the pull of the void drug her so far down that she almost felt as if she couldn’t breathe, as if she were drowning and the panic would rise. 

 

I must have you all to myself  
Feel the full weight of your skin  
I'll hollow out my insides  
To place you in

Stranger, enter from the east  
Stranger, step inside this place  
Oh, and own me, own me

 

Years of therapy didn’t help. Told that she suffered from depression, brought on by the abandonment she felt from her mother leaving and further compounded with her father's new family in her teen years making her feel further unwanted. Each new therapist basically told her the same thing, prescriptions were written, encouraged to get more exercise and take up hobbies.   
It was all bullshit. She already did that, nothing made it go away, but if she kept her mind occupied she could keep it at bay for the most part.  
She knew what was missing, the one thing she craved, but lived in a world devoid of.   
Magic.

The sound of the phone ringing jolted her out of her own head and back to the present. Taking a deep breath and giving her head a quick shake, she set down her much loved 12 string and rose to her feet crossing the living room. She flopped into the couch as she grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle on the side table.  
“Hello.”   
“Hey Sweetheart. Hope I’m not calling at a bad time.”  
“Hey Dad. I was just messing around on the guitar.” 

She made herself more comfortable on the couch tucking her legs up and reaching behind her to pull out the TV remote, half stuck out from between the cushions, poking her in the hip.   
“My little songbird” The pride he felt was evident in his voice, she could hear his smile.  
Sarah rolled her eyes hard at this. “Yeah if that songbird were a dying seagull.”  
“Now Sarah I raised you better than to sell your talents short like that. I know you're not big on compliments, but I’m your Dad, if anyone has the right to sing your praises it’s me.” There was that most serious Dad voice again.  
“Ok Dad. So what’s up? How did the meeting go? Seeing as you’re calling me I see Karen spared your life.” 

“Ha, yes your stepmother is a wonderfully gracious woman and I'm a very lucky man to have her.” He replied, a bit too quickly.

“She standing right there isn’t she?” She said with a knowing chuckle. 

“How did you know? Nevermind. The meeting went really well and that’s why I’m calling. The contract is signed so now I find myself in a ridiculously short staffed and over extended situation. I have a list longer than my arm of things that need done immediately. Starting to question myself and I’m thinking I’m in a bit over my head.”

“Feeling like you may have bitten off more than you can chew huh?” 

“Yup. Just slightly overwhelmed and extremely sleep deprived.” He sighed.

“Ok well lets pick off some of the simpler matters and knock that mountain down into a molehill shall we?” It tore at her heart to hear her Dad sound so defeated when he should be celebrating.

“I’m all ears kid.”

“First things first, I’ll put my notice in to my boss first thing tomorrow morning so they can find a replacement for me. The sooner I can join you, the more weight I can help ease off your shoulders. When Tyrell put his two week notice in a few months back, they were able to find a replacement within a few days. They only needed him for a few days after that to help her figure out the files and he was off to his new job in just a week. Maybe we’ll get that lucky too.” Sarah reached into the bag of Doritos on the coffee table, only to pull a face of disappointment to find it empty. How did she eat the whole bag?

“That would be great, the sooner you can get in a position to help out the better.”

“In the meantime I’m free a couple evenings this week and can help you all weekend so whatever you need, let me know.” Sarah reached over to turn on the lamp as the sun had set behind the buildings and the light was waning. 

“Well I can’t have you burning the candle at both ends Sarah.” There was the serious dad voice again.

“Dad you know I can’t stand sitting around doing nothing. That's why I do so much volunteer work and have a bazillion hobbies.” She hated it when he pulled this poor little fragile Sarah crap.

“I know, I know.” He knew better than to question Sarah's ability.

“So what all needs to be done and what can you throw my way?”

“First thing tomorrow I’ll have to have a meeting with the whole staff, so everyone is on the same page going forward with all the changes to come. I’ll be calling the architect right after that to get plans made out for the drawings I have. Need to get a contractor lined up and an electrician as well. Things need moved out of the back storage section into temporary storage, since that section will be demolished to make way for the expansion. That reminds me that we need to actually find some temporary storage. The 5 trees along the left hand side will need to be cut down as well to make way, so I'll have to get someone in to do that with those power lines there. An ad needs written up and submitted to the newspaper for hiring. Resumes will need gone through, interviewing and training. Umm, what else? We’ll need permits before demolition and construction can begin and sourcing a decent deal for reliable international shipping. Most likely about 5000 other things as well that my brain hasn’t had a chance to process yet.”

“Ok so first pass what you can to Karen, Monday in the office is not overly busy so she would definitely have the time to write up the ad and send it out to all the papers and she can also contact someone for the trees. She could also call around to local contractors and electricians to see who has availability right away, to have a short list for you to chat with. You could always offer Frank and Kevin some overtime to get storage emptied out, that way it doesn’t cut into productivity. Toby can lug boxes too. Maybe check with that 24 hour storage place up in the business park. They might have those big metal shipping and storage containers for rent. That frees up a lot of the immediate weight off your shoulders. I can handle sorting through all the resumes and help out in the interviewing process when the time comes. Weed out the weak ones and bring the strongest candidates in for a second interview with you.” That bit of delegation alone would save her Dad so many hours being stuck in the office, rather than the time that he needed to be in the workshop.

“That sounds way more manageable, I can’t spend all my time stuck behind a desk or we'll never be able to stick the delivery dates for both contracts. See sweetheart this is why I asked you to come work with me. You”ll save me from stressing myself straight to a stroke or heart attack.” His voice sounded a bit lighter now, not much, but a tad less stressed.

“Ah yes you’ll skip the ICU but we’ll most likely both end up in padded rooms instead” They both laughed at this.

“Funny, Brat. Anyway, your brother is going to wear a hole in the floor pacing waiting to talk to you so here he is. We’ll talk more tomorrow, after I get caught up on some sleep. Love you”

“Love you too Dad. And remember to try not to stress too much. This is a really good thing, we just need to lay some groundwork first.”

“Very true. Here’s your very impatient brother.”

She could hear the shuffling of the phone switching hands.

“Hey Sarah” Toby blurted out quickly.

“Hey Tobes, what's up little dude?” Even though he wasn’t very little anymore, she’d continue to use the term while she still could. Another year or two and she’d most likely be looking up at him.

“Haven’t talked to you or seen you in a long time, loser.” His voice dropped near a whisper on the last word.

“Hey, takes one to know one.” Sarah's voice took on a tone of mock hurt, as she smiled at the little turds jab.

“Whatever. When ya coming over?” His speech sounded muffled, the bottomless pit must have just stuffed some food in his mouth.

“Hows Friday sound? Pizza and TGIF?” She knew that was Toby’s favorite Friday night combination.

“As long as we can order from Alonso’s that sounds awesome. Mom won’t order from there ever since Alonso and Christine got divorced. Pizza Palace sucks.” He huffed.

“Eww, No way am I eating Pizza Palace! Their sauce has ZERO flavor, they have sawdust for crust and the peperoni is paper thin. We will definitely get Alonso’s. Mama’s meat lover supreme, as always.”

“With pineapple and extra cheese?” His voice sounded so hopeful.

“Sure thing, whatever you want. As long as you don’t ask for anchovies.” She made a retching sound for effect.

“Ugh ...Gag me.”

“You poor, poor child. Forced to endure Pizza Palace at the hands of your own mother.” She said in her best cheek pinching auntie voice.

“It’s child abuse.”

“I won’t argue that. Anyway did Dad tell you the news?” She doubted he did or else Toby would have been already talking about it.

“Yeah two really big contracts. Mom cried and squeezed me to death.”

“Did he say anything else?”

“Like what? Was hard to hear much over Mom.”

“ Oh I don’t know, maybe something along the lines of I’ll be coming to work with him soon and getting a place nearby?” She braced herself, pulling the phone back from her ear slightly knowing what was coming.

“WHAT??SARAH! THAT’S FRIGGING AWESOME!” He yelled in excitement. Only to hear Karen scolding Toby in the background. “Sorry Mom” he mumbled.

“Yeah Toby, watch your mouth.” She snickered. She had to say it, as big sister it was her job to put in the digs.

“Shut up!” He bit back.

Sarah could hear Karen scolding him again.

“Yes Mom, Sorry.” He mumbled again, in that way that only a chastized preteen can. Saying what the parent wants to hear, but not meaning a single word. 

Sarah could hear Karen again in the background and Toby gave a big sigh.

“Sorry for telling you to shut up. It was very rude of me and as you are my elder I should show more respect.” Toby said in a robotic tone.

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to stifle another snicker. “Better cut it out or you’re gonna get yourself grounded. Get grounded and no TGIF on Friday.”

Toby grumbled something but she continued on, paying him no attention. 

“Back to what I was saying, with me working with Dad and having a place nearby, that means you can always hide out at my place whenever you need your Alonso’s fix.” She figured that should snap him a bit out of the mood he was getting into. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, and I want my own room.” He said brazenly. 

“Don't push your luck Mister. Anyway, I'll see you Friday, I’ll pick up the pizza on the way that way your mom can’t object about us ordering.You make sure there is plenty of soda in the fridge.”

“Good plan. I’ll see you Friday. Go back to doing all your cool grown up stuff, I have to go finish my stupid chores.” The sulkiness in his voice at the mention of chores made her think back to her own days with Karen’s chore chart and constant babysitting. She bit her lip and raised a hand to cover her mouth to suppress a laugh.

“Ok, see ya then Tobes.”

“Bye.” 

Hanging up the phone Sarah sank back further into the couch, looking around at all her “cool grown up stuff”. The coffee table held a near empty glass of wine and a very empty bag of Doritos, that she had justified counting as tonight's supper with the big salad she’d had for lunch. Her life was about to get very busy again and busy is a good thing. The in between was where she found herself now, and that's when she felt the void the worse. 

As she gathered up her mess her eyes caught on the piece of paper with Chris’s phone number. Maybe she should give him a call, he seemed quite nice and also interested in her.

“Nah, better wait till tomorrow, don’t want to come off as too eager.” Rising to her feet she scooped up the wine glass and headed for the kitchen.

After tossing the chip bag in the trash can, she wrote in Friday nights plan with Toby on the calendar and noted that her only other night with plans were meeting Krystal tomorrow at the diner, then blacklight mini putt. Hopefully a date with Chris will be filling up one of those empty squares staring back at her. With a sigh, she filled her wine glass and decided to go pick out a movie to pass some time this evening.

Flipping through the TV Guide Twin Peaks Fire Walk with me caught her eye and she decided to settle in with that for the evening. 

40 minutes later she turned off the TV. Try as she might she just couldn’t get into the movie. Which was odd because she would normally enjoy it and that Phillip Jefferies wasn’t hard on the eyes. Wonky, oddball, southern accent and all. 

“Reading it is I guess.” She got up and went to get ready for bed and curl up with a book for an hour, or three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Some of you are likely scratching your head like ...wait... what? All I can say right now is just stick with me. 
> 
> Yes I said it, pineapple belongs on pizza. Fight me 
> 
> I think this chapter has the most dialogue I’ve ever written. Hope it doesn’t come across as clunky to you the reader as it does to me. For some reason this chapter has been quite the bugger to try to beat into submission. Sorry for the lack of updates over the summer but that’s life. Now on we go


	6. Making Plans

Sarah hurried along with the crowd up the stairs, back into the daylight and biting cold. She would not miss the feeling of being herded like cattle out of the subway each morning, on her commute into the office. The slower pace back home was most definitely going to be a very welcome change to her daily routine.

Coffee in hand, she leaned her shoulder into the revolving door to her office building. She relished the wave of hot air blasting her face from the vents above as she crossed the lobby. Scanning her card as she heads towards the bank of elevators joining the group waiting for the next available elevator.

As the doors opened with a ding Sarah made her way in along with several others and noted the button for her floor was already pressed and made her way to the back corner, tucked out of the way.   
Two stops later the doors opened for her floor and she exited the elevator along with two others. As she stepped to the left for her office, they made their way to the office to the right that took up the other half of the 8th floor.

She was a little early as usual, all of the cubicles she passed were still empty, as she made her way to her desk. Setting down her now empty coffee cup and bag on her desk and began removing her hat, gloves and jacket, hanging them in the taller storage cubby in the corner of her cubicle. 

Sitting at her desk she reached down to turn on her computer and remove her winter boots to swap them out for the simple black pumps she kept at work. No way was she freezing her feet and navigating icy sidewalks in heels all winter long.

Pulling an envelope and her lunch out of her bag she grabbed her coffee cup and made her way to the break room. Upon arriving she stored her lunch in the fridge and got the coffee maker up and running for the first pot of the day. Then washed out her empty cup leaving it by the coffee maker for when it was finished.

Taking the envelope back in hand, she made her way down to the end of the hall and with a deep breath knocked on the frosted glass door.

“Come in.” Says a deep voice.

Sarah turned the handle and entered the office. “Good Morning Mr. Coolen.”

“Ah Sarah, Good morning. How was your weekend?” Said Mr. Coolen with a smile, as he leaned back in his chair behind the desk, resting his elbows on the armrests and folding his hand on his round belly.

“Very eventful actually.”

“Is that so? Please have a seat.” He motioned to the two leather chairs in front of his desk.

“Thank you.” Sarah moved to the seat closest to her and took a seat crossing her legs, leaning onto the left armrest. “This weekend's events are actually what brings me here to talk to you this morning.”

“Ok shoot. What’s up?”

Sarah reached across the desk, sliding the envelope in front of him. Her stomach clenched with nerves, she hated doing things like this.

“This is my letter of resignation. My father as you know runs a small business and over the weekend signed two major contracts and will be doing a big expansion. He’s asked me to come work with him and I’ve accepted.” There she said it, the worst part was now over.

“Well now, I’m sorry to hear that Sarah, but I understand. We will certainly be sorry to see you go. You've been a wonderful employee.”

At his reaction her stomach relaxed some. “Thank you Mr. Coolen, I’ve enjoyed my time here, but it's time to move on. This expansion is a pretty big deal for my family and the future of the business my father has worked so hard to build.”

“Hey, family always comes first. I’m assuming that with your resignation you’ll be giving us adequate time to find a replacement?”

“Yes Sir,” She nodded. “Of course, I would never just up and leave. I let my father know that I could join him in two weeks time.” Sarah said reassuringly.

“Good to hear. I’ll pass this along to Carmella right away and have her being the hiring process for your replacement. They may have someone in mind from the temps we’ve had recently. If so, you could join your father even sooner, if you like. A temp already familiar with our office would cut out interview time and wouldn’t require near as much training time with you, to take over the files you’re currently working on.” He picked up the envelope taping it once on the desk before setting it in the outbox on the corner of his desk.

“Thank you Sir.” Sarah stood and made her way to the door, stopping with her hand on the handle. ”If you’d like a coffee, I just put the pot on before coming to talk with you. If we hurry, there might be some left.”

“Thank you Sarah, I’ll make my way down shortly.” He replied.

When Sarah got to the break room, she would like to think she was surprised to find the pot of coffee empty. In reality, it was really no surprise that the rest of her coworkers were incapable of making more coffee, when they emptied the last of the pot. With a sigh, she grabbed the empty pot off the counter to rinse it out and to start again.

Several minutes later Sarah was leaning on the counter, waiting patiently as she listened to the final gurgles of the coffee pot, when Mr. Coolen entered the room.

“I take it you didn’t get back here quick enough.” He chuckled as he opened the cupboard for a mug, setting it on the counter next to Sarah’s.

“Of course not,” She groaned shaking her head. “It’s like they all come out of the woodwork the second the pot is ready and then vanish as soon as the pot is empty. Just poof, gone.”

“Well they’re sure going to miss you when they have to figure out how to make their own damn coffee.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“There, that will be my lasting legacy, Sarah Williams, Paralegal and coffee maker extraordinaire.” She filled up both their mugs as soon as the gurgles stopped.

“Maybe we’ll hang your picture here on the wall above the coffee maker with a little plaque and instructions on how to make a pot of coffee. Help keep your memory alive among all those left behind and save those with caffeine headaches, due to their inability to make another pot.”

“How kind of you.” Sarah bowed low with a grin and left back down the hall, coffee in hand to start her work day.

**********

Word travelled quickly through the gossip line of the office about Sarah’s upcoming departure. All morning long a constant parade of fellow employees were poking their heads in her cubicle periodically to wish her well, say they’ll miss her or that the office just won’t be the same without her. The usual promises were made, to stay in touch and grab drinks or dinner from time to time when she would find herself in the city. 

By the time her lunch break rolled around, she was sure most of the office had stopped by to talk to her and she had hardly accomplished anything. Pushing back from her desk she grabbed her bag to get Chris’s phone number from her wallet. She figured she might as well actually accomplish something and give him a call. Dialing the number she held her breath as she listened to the phone ring through till the answering machine picked up. Calling someone for the first time was a bit more nerve wracking than she had originally thought.

“Hey it’s Chris, leave a message and I’ll get back to you”

BEEP 

“Hi Chris it’s Sarah, from the restaurant yesterday. I, ah, thought I’d just give you a call and see if maybe you wanted to get together some night this week? Maybe go to dinner? I don’t know, see a movie? Grab a drink? You know, whatever. Um, you can give me a call back at 917-555-7813. Talk to you later.”

Hanging up the phone, she grabbed her bag and headed for the break room to heat up her lunch.

********

As lunch break was coming to an end Sarah returned to her desk. Putting her purse away in the bottom desk drawer, her attention was grabbed by a gruff familiar voice.

“Hey Toots, word around the water cooler that you’re jumping ship.”

“Hey Greg. Yup time for a new adventure.”

“Traitor.” he was leaning against her coat cupboard with his arms folded across his chest looking none too pleased.

“Sorry.” She replied sheepishly. 

“No you’re not. Oh and FYI, if your replacements a moron, I’m hunting you down, pulling a bag over your head, stuffing you in the trunk of my car and dragging you back here.”

Standing Sarah wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a big hug. “Awww, I’ll miss you too Greg.”

Hugging her back he bent down and rested his chin on top of her head. “You be sure to watch out for yourself kid.”

“I always do.”

****************

5 o’clock came and Sarah shut down her computer and gathered up her belongings to head home. 

The subway was crowded as she squeezed in with the rest of the tried commuters heading home after putting in another long day.

When she made it home she dropped her coat and bag on a chair, rushing to her room to change out of her work clothes into jeans and a sweater. 

Monday night was always a rush to get out the door after work.. It was her night that she volunteered with Big Brothers Big Sisters. She’d been paired 2 years ago with Krystal, who was now 16. Her mother had passed away in an accident when she was 12 and had a rocky relationship with her Father, who really didn’t know what to do with a teenage daughter. 

Checking the clock, she quickly slipped her boots and jacket back on and grabbed her purse and keys. She only had 9 minutes before she was due to meet Krystal at the diner 2 blocks down.

“Ugh, why couldn’t Dads arriving everywhere early rub off on me.” She huffed, as she locked the door and ran for the stairs opting not to wait for the elevator.

Arriving at the diner she spotted Krystal in the corner booth they usually sat in. 

“Hey! You beat me here, as usual.”

“Hey. Yeah I left a bit early, been here 20 minutes or so.” Replied Krystal taking a sip from her half empty glass of water.

“Hair’s new, I like it.”Sarah remarked as she slid into the booth across from the normally mousy haired girl was now sporting jet black hair. Situating herself and removing her outerwear.

“Really?” Her hand reaching up and brushing a few loose strands back behind her ear. 

“Absolutely. Change is good. I’ve actually been thinking about cutting mine off.” Sarah pulled her hair back and gave it a twist while still holding the length of it behind her head as to leave it to appear shoulder length and cocking an eyebrow in Krystals direction. 

“Dad absolutely hates it. Lost his mind at me almost as bad as when I got my nose pierced last year.” She eyed Sarahs hair thoughtfully. “I think shorter hair would suit you. How short you thinking about going?”

“Not quite sure. Above the shoulders? A bob maybe? Your Dad will get over it. Change is very hard for fathers of teenage girls to handle for some reason. It's like they expect us to be 8 years old forever and never experiment with different looks and styles. Give him a week and it will be like nothing at all.” Sarah gave the girl a reassuring smile as she let her hair fall down, reaching over and pulling the menu from its holder on the table. 

“Yeah, I'm sure he’ll find something else to bitch at me about by then.” Krystal muttered rolling her eyes.

“Rough week?” Sarah questioned, looking up from the menu. 

“Understatement of the year.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Sarah lowered the menu to the table giving Krystal her full attention.

“Not really, but I probably should.” Krystal said with a heavy sigh.

“It helps, rather than keeping it all spinning around inside your head.”

Both girls attention was brought to the side of the table as their waitress came up to them, order pad and pen at the ready.

“What can I get you ladies this evening?”

“I’ll have the cheeseburger platter, no onions, with a side of gravy and a diet coke please.” Said Krystal.

“Cheeseburger platter as well for me please, but I’ll have mine with onion rings and a chocolate shake.”

“Oh a shake sounds really good, I think I’ll change my diet coke to a strawberry shake please.” Said the younger girl.

“Sure thing. I’ll be back shortly with the shakes.”

“Thanks.” Said Sarah turning her attention back towards Krystal once again. “Ok Miss.”Sarah leaned forward, propping up her elbows on the table. “Spill it.”

Krystal heaved a heavy sigh, “We’ll you know Dad was dating Melody and how I really liked her?”

“Yeah, you miss her still don’t you?”

“Yes, she was a dream come true. But since he couldn’t keep it in his pants I get the shitty end of the stick when she moved out and now Rachel has moved in.”

Sarah brows furrowed at what she was hearing. “Whoa, that was quick.”

“Yeah and guess what, she’s pregnant so looks like this one might be sticking around.”

“Wow”

“There’s already been talk about how perfect it is that she got so lucky to get a live in babysitter.”

“Wait... what?” Sarah was floored at what she’d just heard.

“Yup. heard her and her friend talking two days ago over coffee in the kitchen. Talking about how wonderful her life has worked out finding the love of her life, baby on the way and how perfect is was to have a new teenage step daughter. Her friend says ‘I know, a live in babysitter! So we can still hit the club on the weekends once the baby comes.’ And they both just laughed and laughed.”

“Oh Krystal, did you talk to her or your Dad about it?”

“I brought it up to Dad and he just accused me of trying to stir up shit as usual. Then screamed at me for 20 minutes about how ungrateful I am and why can’t I just be happy for him.”

Sarah thought things over for a moment as the waitress set the shakes on the table.

“Here you go ladies, your burgers won’t be much longer.”

“Thank you” They replied in tandem.

“Well, it just so happens I have a ton of experience in this department.” Sarah took a drink of her shake with an appreciative “Mmmmm.”

“You do?”

“Yup, I sure do. Hell, I could write a book about it. You recall me mentioning my brother Toby right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I had just turned 15 when he was born.”

“Really?”

“Really and it was no paradise I tell you. But I learned a lot of lessons that first year. You see my mom left when I was 8. It was just me and Dad for the longest time and that was fine with me. But my Dad was lonely and I had my head so far in fairytales that I automatically cast Karen in the role of Evil Stepmother. It didn’t help that we never really got to have an adjustment period to get used to each other. Only two months after my father and Karen started dating we got the surprising news that she was pregnant with Toby.”

“That’s a lot like my situation.” She leaned in with elbows on the table giving Sarah her full attention.

“Weird right? Anyway, they rushed into getting married since Karen's family was very proper and Karen didn’t want to have a belly for her wedding. So after less than 3 months since the day they went on their first date they were married, living together and pregnant. No one took my feelings on the matter into account and I felt replaced and the whole situation made me feel even further unwanted than I already did by my own mother. Big life changes, coupled with teenage angst was a rocket fueled recipe for disaster. I would lash out over the smallest things and was way over the top with the dramatics. Looking back now, I know mistakes were made on both sides. Karen had never been a parent and all of a sudden had a 14 year old angry step-daughter to deal with along with all the changes she was dealing with personally with her pregnancy and then a baby. Me, I refused to see any of the good in Karen and would constantly push her away. Had we taken the time to get to know each other and talked about the changes and how we felt, things would have been so much easier. Eventually we figured things out between us, but not before we both did a lot of damage. Now I’m not taking sides in any way, you know that. But I have one question I’d like you to answer. Did Rachel call you a live in babysitter?

“No, her friend did. But Rachel didn’t try to correct her, she just laughed along with her like it was the greatest thing.”

“Ok, Since Rachel didn’t actually say the words, do you think maybe she might not feel that way?”

Krystal was silent for a moment as she thought, before quietly answering. “I’m not sure.”

Sarah reached across the table taking hold of Krystal’s hand and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

“Maybe, just maybe, before you make the mistake I did and stamp evil stepmother on her forehead in bright red ink, you could sit and talk with her. She might surprise you with what she really thinks. Over the years I’ve learned that things aren’t always what they seem, Krystal.”

“Here you go ladies. No onions for you and onion rings for you.” Said the waitress as she placed their ordering on the table. “Can I grab either of you anything else right away?”

“No thank you this is great.” Answered Sarah.

“Enjoy!”

“Ok I’ll talk with her tomorrow after school, before Dad gets home so he doesn't lose it on me for no reason again.”

“You never know, if you and Rachel can find some even ground it could help ease some of the tension between you and your Dad, I know my Dad was way less stressed when he finally felt he didn't have to play referee all the time between Karen and I.”

“I definitely think it's worth a shot, sure can’t make things any worse.”

“How's school going?”

“Not too bad now, first semester sucked but now that it’s done and I’m not i that asshole Mr. Blackmore’s class things are a lot smoother. I actually like my math teacher, and caught up with the rest of the class.”

“That’s great to hear. I have a bit of news of my own.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Well before I say, just know that I am in no way leaving you.”

“Umm … Ok?”

“Wait that makes it sound bad, but it’s not, I swear. See my Dad signed a couple really big contracts on the weekend and has asked me to come work with him. I told him yes and put in my two week notice at the office today.”

“So you’re leaving the city?” Krystal's eyes hid none of the concern she had at hearing what Sarah was saying.

“Yes, but I won’t be leaving you. If it’s ok with you we can switch from Monday night to Sunday that way we can still hang out every week.” 

“OK, yeah that would be good, I can see how a weeknight would be a problem with getting back and forth.”

“I thought Sunday would make sense that way we both still have Saturday free, you know in case either of us have a date or something planned with friends.” Sarah said with a wink.

“Oooo-ooooooo” Krystal singsonged, “does somebody have a date coming up? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Met a cute guy yesterday and got his number. We’ll see what happens. What about you?”

“No dates visible on my horizon. Ugh, that would just be something else for Dad to lose his shit about.” 

“You have lots of time ahead of you for dating, no need to add that to your stress load. Anyway, I was thinking after we’re done eating maybe you’d like to go back to that new black light mini golf place again?”

“I’d like that, it was a lot of fun last time. Even though you kicked my ass.”

“What can I say, I’m the putt putt champion.”

“Hurry up and eat there champion so I can wipe that grin off your face when I take your title.”

“Ha! You can try youngling, but know that I’ve beaten opponents way bigger and badder than you.”

*******************************

“I’ll get you next time.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Sarah chuckled patting the younger girl on the back in mock consoling.

“It was close though, you have to admit that at least.”

“Yes it was close, you got lucky with that shot through the windmill though.”

“Luck? Please that was pure skill?” Krystal raised her chin full of bravado.

“Skill? HA! Your eyes were closed. Anyway, I’ll walk you home, it’s getting late.”

“OK. You know I really need to say thanks, you know, for everything you do for me. Since we got matched up, things are better for me. You always listen and help me see things a bit differently.”

“I’m really happy we got paired together. You’re a great friend and I have a lot of fun hanging out with you. I always wanted a sister, now I have you.” Sarah wrapped her arm around Krystal's shoulder, pulling her closer as they walked down the street.

“I really hope your moving doesn't change things.”

“The day of the week will be the only thing that changes. Every Sunday it's gonna be just you and me. I promise.”

“How long till you move?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’m going to try to look at places this weekend but I’ll still have my lease on my apartment here for a few months. If I happen to find a place right away, I can sublet my apartment here. If not I have time to find a place I like and see out the rest of my lease and just commute daily. I’ll be starting work with Dad within the next two weeks so next Monday will most likely be our last and then switch to Sundays after that since I’ll be commuting till I get moved.” 

“Ok that sounds good. I don’t mind helping you out when it comes to packing up your apartment.”

“Thanks Krystal, that’s sweet of you but pretty sure that would go against the rules of our time together.”

“Yeah I can see how they might not like that.”

“Yeah, child labour is kind of frowned upon and they could look at it as an abuse of power and split us up.”

“I don’t want that to happen.”

“Me either, but thanks again for offering. Here now, home safe and sound. Want to meet at the diner again next week or does Pizza sound better?”

“I think maybe the diner again, that milkshake was really good.”

“Yeah, can never go wrong with a diner that has a great milkshake. Ok then see you next week. And remember what I said, things aren’t always what they seem.”

“Thanks Sarah, I’ll let you know how the talk goes. See you Monday.”

“Remember, I’m rooting for you.” Sarah waved as she watched Krystal go into the building before heading down the sidewalk towards home.

 

***********

 

The light of the fire danced across the surface of the finely cut crystal glass of amber liquid, as he gently rocked it from side to side on the arm of the chair.

His mind was racing and his blood boiled.

“Plans, planing, more plans…. Damn it all.”

With a roar of frustration the glass flew from his hand smashing on the hearth as he rose to his feet storming away from the light of the flames.

There was always more planning to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Yes I'm still alive. No I have no excuses. Yes the brain is still busted. Sorry about how long its been since this was last updated. I'll do better moving forward, cross my heart.
> 
> In real life notes I had a teacher named Mr Blackmore once upon a time. He was a miserable prick. Hey Mr Blackmore if you're reading this, even thought it's over 20 years later, I still think you're a sorry excuse for a human being and should really go fuck yourself. Too-da-loo

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is greatly appreciated*Hint Hint* So please leave a contribution in the little box


End file.
